User talk:Gourleyo
The contributions of _____ _____ _ _ _____ _ _____ _ _ _____ / ____| | _ | | | | | | _ | | | | ____| \ \ / / | _ | / / | | | | | | | | | |_| | | | | |___ \ \/ / | | | | \ \_____ | | | | | | | | | __| | | | ___| \ / | | | | \__ __| | |_| | | |_| | | \ | |___ | |___ | | | |_| | |_| |_____| |_____| | |\ \ |_____| |_____| |_| |_____| | | \ \ |_| \_\ Talk | Blog | | Welcome Hi, welcome to The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pkittycat (Talk) 15:45, December 7, 2009 Space Gourleyo, you need to put a space between every sentence! Okay? Keep on editing! Thanks for your help. --Pkittycat 21:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all your help and happy holidays! I realize that I haven't been editing here alot, and i'm sorry for that. If I sounded mean in the last message, well.... sorry for that too! Wow! You already have 91 edits! As for the message you posted for me, there is really nothing you can do except editing and pictures. Thanks for your help! --Pkittycat 14:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) NO. I do not want to edit on this wiki because there is the Club Penguin Wiki (another wiki). Why do people make these small wikis (like this one) inferior to the BIG CLUB PENGUIN WIKI? 12yz12ab Talk to me 00:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) also You can't just edit my page without asking! Sorry Sorry, sometimes I have temper issues! Everyone does! I'll get on more now and this wiki will grow big! Also, I thought of a new page idea. It's called projects. It can be projects on this wiki that we can do. So basicly, you just work on those projects more than anything else on the wiki until it's done! Sorry again. Oh and I found out how you became a admin. :) Pkittycat 00:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I get some recognition? Sorry to bother you, but I noticed on the wiki, you said if it wasn't for you, this wiki wouldn't be around. It is actually the complete opposite. I ''did ''create this wiki. And why do you act like you do all of the work? I ''at least ''some of the work. So could I get some recognition? Now I'm not saying that you don't do most of the work, because you do, but can I get some recognition? Sorry if I sound mean, but I did make the wiki. Do you no what I'm saying? Thanks! Pkittycat 00:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry, I'm putting in the categories right now! If you want, you can start editing the pages. Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 14:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol Don't worry, I won't block you! Thanks for making me an admin! Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 15:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Improvement I added the new Improvement Tab to the menu and it has the Projects Page and will have others. Thanks again for making me admin! Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 15:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Today Today, I will continue to do WAIP. Can you make a template that is called WAIP Veteran? This will go on articles after the project is over. The template can say This article was in the Weak Article Improvement Project. You can construct it at the Template Test Page under the Administration tab. Thanks! Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 11:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Good. Have you made the template yet? If so, is it read to go on a page besides Template Test Page? Also, I created a blog. Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 20:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, it won't happen again. I might look at another page for refrence, but I'll put it in my own words. Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 20:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to this very important party on CP? Since July 2010 is the last month I will be a member on Club Penguin, I would like to celebrate with a special party. The party is on Monday, July 19 from 12:00 pm - 2:00 pm PST. It will be on the server Mukluk at my igloo on the map. There will be fun, games and... SNACKS! We might go and play some mini games like Card-Jitsu or Sled Racing. I will be inviting all my friends and we'll have a GREAT time! Could you please respond if you are coming? This party will be very important to me because it will be my last igloo party and membership party and I wand to get as many people as I can to come. If you can't make it to my party, that is fine. Thanks! Your friend, Pkittycat. Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 02:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been active, I kind of quit CP, but not all the way. I won't really be eding much, so don't expect me to come back often. Thanks! Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 00:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC)